


Girls Night In, Guys Night Out

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Boy Talk, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Gossip, Just for fun:), Love, Smut, ZA, ge, girl talk, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: A gathering of couples in Alexandria ends in some separate girl talk and guy talk, a secret relationship being exposed, fun in a bathroom and sex chat. This prompt came from AMWaaker so BIG thank you to her! XOXO





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMWaaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMWaaker/gifts).



_ **Girls Night In / Guys Night Out** _

 

The winter had been long and cruel, but it brought all the couples of Alexandria closer and even forged some new associations.

Daryl was new to relationships and had waited so long to let Carol know how he felt that he was uncomfortable telling everyone right away. Luckily Carol, being who she was, understood completely and he was grateful that she hadn't taken offense.

They had been a couple for a little over a month, and it had been intense, beautiful and illicitly secretive. Nights up in the watch tower, down in the basement and outside the walls when they'd go out on his bike were what he lived for lately.

He'd never known this kind of intimacy, and he was hooked on it already. Carol made all his dreams come true, dreams he didn't even know he held until she became his.

"Are you ready?" she asked, touching up her lipstick in the bathroom mirror.

He was still laying on her bed in the same clothes he'd hunted in that morning.

"What is this thing anyway?" he asked, pulling a dead leaf out of his hair.

"It's a gathering with some couples; it'll be fun."

"But they don't know about us, why did they ask us to come?"

"Because we're always together and we're all friends? I don't know? You need to shower, though, Daryl."

"Do I?"

"Yes, and hurry up we're supposed to be there in half an hour."

He got up and groaned peeling the vest from his shoulders and complaining about getting 'fancied up.'

"It won't hurt you," she grinned. "Get in there."

He was using her en suite bathroom since everyone else was out of the house and she wandered to his bedroom to find him something clean to wear.

/

Forty minutes later they were the last to show up at Abraham and Rosita's house, and Daryl was shifting uncomfortably in the clothes Carol had picked. Glenn and Maggie, Rick and Michonne and Abraham and Rosita were all going to be at the gathering and Carol knew it wasn't something Daryl was used to.

"You OK?" she asked.

Carol was carrying a bottle of white wine Daryl had scavenged for her weeks ago when he'd been out on a scouting mission with Glenn. It was part of the protocol that everyone was to bring a bottle to the party, and Carol was excited to let loose a little for once.

"I'm OK, just this ain't my kind of thing."

"It'll be alright, Daryl. If you want to leave early we can, but these are our friends, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "You're right, I'm good."

She knocked at the door, and they were welcomed into the living room where music was playing, and Tara was mixing drinks at a table set up in the living room.

"Hey! You guys made it," Maggie exclaimed. "Thought you'd gotten lost or something."

"Nope," Daryl shrugged.

"Now that everyone's here I think the girls need some time to chat and if I'm not mistaken Abraham has a fresh box of cigars to share on the porch," Rosita said, cheerily.

"Are we getting tossed out?" Rick asked.

"The cigar smoke will stink up the house, and besides it'll give you men folk a chance to talk for a while. Here," Michonne added, handing Rick a very expensive bottle of scotch and a few glasses.

"This is nice!" he said eyeing the bottle.

"Out on the porch, menfolk!" Tara insisted.

"I got dragged to this thing, and now I'm getting thrown out?" Daryl sighed.

Carol shrugged, she hadn't really been let in on it either.

Soon the living room was filled with only women and Tara was taking drink orders.

"I can mix anything, just try and stump me," she winked. Denise was working late at the Alexandria Clinic, but she was supposed to be turning up later.

Everyone gradually got settled on the couches with a drink as the men began to chat outside, they could hear their voices but not the words from the porch.

"So girls, when was the last time any of you had a ladies night?" Michonne sighed.

"I didn't even have them before the turn, so I'm all in for this," Carol grinned. "Do you think the men are OK on the porch like that?"

"Raise your hand if your man didn't even want to come to a couples party in the first place," Maggie joked.

Carol raised her hand as she simultaneously took a long sip of the white wine.

She realized the implications of her raised hand as all the eyes in the room fell upon her, and she turned red. Five minutes into the evening and she'd already blown the secret.

"I knew it!" Rosita squealed louder than intended.

"Shhh!" Carol pleaded, looking around the room at all the giddy eyes. "He's not really comfortable telling people yet."

"Why not?" Tara asked.

Carol knew it was all out in the open now, so she gave up on discretion.

"He's just not used to relationships, and he's kinda....you know? Daryl."

Everyone nodded, they knew what she meant.

"So how long has it been?" Maggie wanted to know.

"A little over a month?" Carol guessed.

"I can't help wanting to know what that's like," Rosita mused.

"What?"

Carol didn't know what she was implying.

"I mean...sleeping with Daryl Dixon. He's a bit of a toss up, right?"

"How do you mean?"

Michonne agreed, "I just can't imagine how he'd be, cause he's so quiet sometimes. Sorry, Carol, this is 'girl's night' kind of talk. Is it bothering you?"

Carol was actually excited to finally be able to tell people and share the joy of what she had with him.

"Just promise you guys won't let on that you know?"

"Promise!" they all swore in unison.

"If you must know," she began with a smirk. "He's incredible...very intense and let me tell you, he knows his way around a woman."

"Whoooooo!!!!"

Every woman in the room was elated by the news.

"I can see that, actually," Tara said. "I could see him being all serious and growly and tossing you around the bed a little."

Carol couldn't believe how on the money she was.

"That's pretty much it. He's still sweet and romantic, but the sex is all heat and fire."

"Oh. My. God!" Rosita beamed. "This is the coolest news I've heard since the world turned to shit. Abraham can get a little like that as well, and with him being four times my size I get tossed around a little too," she winked.

Carol wanted to do a little interrogation as well so she blurted out a question before she could stop herself.

"You have to tell me one thing, though. Is all his hair that color?"

The room erupted in laughter when Rosita admitted he was indeed a 'fire crotch.'

"He's a nice big man everywhere though so I couldn't care less about the orange pubes," Rosita insisted.

"My man shines in the oral department most," Maggie grinned. "That boy doesn't let up, and it's sad how fast he gets me off. I swear he knows all the right buttons and just how to press them."

"That's important," Tara agreed, with a giggle. "I have no complaints with Denise in that department."

"I bet she's even better at it," Michonne noted. "She knows the equipment."

Another laughing fit filled the space, and the drinks began to flow a little faster.

##############

Outside all the men were slowly savoring cigars and looking at each other wondering why they were there.

"You a scotch drinker, Daryl?" Rick asked assessing the good bottle in his hands.

"Sure, may as well be if I'm sitting out here."

Daryl blew some smoke rings up into the air and then leaned back on the porch swing trying to see in through the living room window at what the women were doing.

"How did you get dragged into this anyway? I thought they said this was a couples thing," Glenn asked, choking on the cigar smoke and then sputtering on the scotch.

"I don't smoke or drink hard booze," he groaned.

"Here," Abraham offered, handing him a beer instead.

"Thanks, man."

Daryl thought he'd dodged the question until Glenn repeated it.

"I don't know. Rosita just invited me too."

"But you came with Carol," Rick noted.

"So?"

"You're always with Carol. You two have been thick as thieves the whole time I've known you," Abraham added.

"Why don't you two just go for it?" Glenn laughed.

It was common knowledge that they were close and devoted friends, but the group of men didn't really understand male/female friendships being so close without intimacy.

"Go for what?" Daryl shot back, playing dumb.

"You saying you're not into her?" Rick asked.

"What is this, The Spanish Inquisition?" he huffed.

"Just thought you woulda made a move by now," Abe mused. "I caught that creep Tobin checking her out pretty good the other day."

"What?" Daryl asked. "When?"

"Just the other day. Carol was doing some yard work, and he was checking out her ass and licking his lips. Gave me the fucking heebie-jeebies, so I told him to take a hike," Abe laughed.

"Good," Daryl growled. "I'll have to have a word with him."

"Come on, Daryl. You're all jealous and shifty...you are with her, aren't you?"

He sighed and took another drag of the cigar and rolled the ice cubes around in his glass.

"Yeah," he finally admitted. "Me and Carol have been together a while now."

"Holy shit!" Rick exclaimed.

"What?"

"Nothing, that's awesome. I was always hoping one of you would make a move."

The men congratulated Daryl on his new relationship, and he felt surprisingly relieved to have them know about it. He was getting exhausted trying to hide it and sometimes he just wanted to touch her during the day but had to wait till they were alone.

"What do you think they're talking about in there," Glenn asked. "There's a lot of cackling going on."

"If I know women they're taking the piss out of us," Abe laughed.

"What's so funny, though?" Rick asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they're talking about the size of our dicks," Glenn joked.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. My cock ain't no laughing matter," Abe defended.

"Relax, man, and don't make me think about your dick, please," Glenn shuddered.

"So where are you and Carol carrying on this secret relationship anyway?" Rick inquired.

"The tower mostly, the basement, the church once. We do it out on runs on the bike too," he explained casually. It was out in the open now anyway.

"In the tower? There's hardly any room up there," Rick said.

"We make it work," Daryl said quietly.

"Come on, Daryl. It's us; you can talk openly. We won't say nothing to Carol. She's saved all of our asses twice over," Abe interjected.

"It works fine up there, I just set her ass down on the desk and do it like that."

"Damn! Good thinking," Glenn chuckled.

"Yeah, she either sits on it or I bend her over it. The desk works just fine. It's been kinda fun hiding it, but I'm glad that's over now."

"So is Carol a total tiger-cat or is she all sweet in bed?" Abe asked.

Daryl had never had this kind of talk with other men. He heard about women Merle had fucked but that was always one-sided chatter.

"She's pretty kinky to tell ya the truth."

"I need more details than that," Abe pressed.

Daryl finally smiled, and he was actually getting into it now, he was proud to be her man and bragging a little felt good.

"She likes it when I tie her up, and she likes to fuck on the bike while the engine is revving high."

"Damn! Carol's a naughty girl," Rick chuckled.

"She's amazing," Daryl smiled. "I love her."

It was a little hand grenade in the conversation, but all of the men were really happy for him. It was known by all that he'd had a shitty childhood, so they were glad he had this now that the world had fallen apart.

"Wonder how long they'll be yapping in there? All this talk about sex has me wanting to take Rosita upstairs and lay the blocks to her."

"She's gotta be wild, right?" Glenn asked.

"She likes when I play bossman. She's tough as nails in combat against these undead pricks, and I bet she could kick my ass, but in bed, she's all sweet and wants to be dominated," Abe smirked.

"Michonne would never stand for that, man. She's my boss lady in the sack. She tells me when to cum and how and I listen," Rick chuckled. "I ain't the leader with her at all."

"What about you and Maggie?" Daryl asked, finally getting into the conversation.

"She likes it all slow and romantic most of the time. She can throw it down, though, damn! I'll never get over how gorgeous she is, and I get to be with her."

Every man in the group nodded in their own personal agreement.

/

"So the first time was on a run?" Michonne asked.

"We rode out to the town to the east, can't even remember what it's called now. So I was on the bike behind him, and I drifted off for a minute, and my hand slipped down, and I'm not even kidding, I woke up with my hand on his junk."

The group loved that detail and the hoots and hollers got loud.

"I would pay big money to know what his face looked like then," Maggie squealed.

"I have no idea cause I was behind him, but he pulled over the second he saw a barn and pulled me in to question me about it. It really was just an accident, but I always wanted to find the guts to come onto him properly so I figured I'd just go with it. I could tell he liked it."

"Did you do it right there in the barn?" Tara asked, filling Carol's glass of wine for her.

"It was perfect. He asked me why I did it and I asked if he liked it. He was all bashful, but he said yes. I told him flat out that I wanted his body and then neither of us said another word for the next hour. He grabbed me and stripped me bare then fucked me up against the wall of this barn. I was so desperate for a good screw I came three times in that one hour."

"Holy hell, that's hot!" Michonne sighed. "I gotta say, Daryl is one sexy redneck."

"And Rick is one hot as fuck Sheriff's Deputy," Carol winked.

/

Daryl got up, handed his cigar to Abraham and walked across the porch toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rick asked. "They didn't let us in yet."

"I need to take a piss. Am I supposed to go on the lawn like a dog?" he laughed.

He grabbed the doorknob and walked in like it was nothing as a room full of female eyes fell upon him.

It was evident that him and Carol was not a secret anymore, so he just let it go.

"Ya'll know, huh?"

"Sorry, they got it out of me," Carol shrugged.

"So did those guys out there. I'm thinking this was an ambush," he chuckled, heading up the stairs.

"Is he upset?" Maggie asked. "I can't even tell sometimes."

"He's fine, but maybe I should go have a word with him."

Carol headed up the stairs to check on him and saw the light under the bathroom door.

She knocked softly and waited.

"Yeah?" she heard through the door.

"It's me."

Daryl opened the door and pulled her in.

"I'm not mad or anything."

"Good."

"I just wanted to have a chance to be with you and get used to this before having everyone interrogating us."

"Me too. I'm glad we did it this way. So how was the conversation out there?" she grinned, leaning into him and kissing his neck.

"Weird. I didn't even know men did girl talk like that," he laughed.

"Oh yeah? It was pretty weird inside too."

Daryl liked the way she was snaking her arm around his back and nudging him into the bathroom counter.

"I gotta get you home," he growled.

"Definitely," she giggled, cupping his ass in her greedy hands.

"You're gonna have me walkin' outta here with a hard on," he hissed.

"Maybe I won't even let you walk out of here," she purred, going for his belt and making short work of it.

Daryl looked at the door and turned the lock on the doorknob as she took his throbbing dick in her hand and started to stroke him right out of his mind.

She touched him so needy and desperate he'd be a damn fool to stop her even if they were in someone else's bathroom.

She bent down to tease him with her mouth, and he knew he wouldn't be walking out till he'd blown his load in some fashion.

She stood after a few minutes and unbuttoned her shirt to give him access to her breasts.

Daryl stripped her of her pants and lifted her onto the counter in front of the mirror. Things got blurry as he moved with one single-minded intention, just getting inside her.

Biting at her throat, he looked at his own eyes in the reflection and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to his painfully hard cock.

They were breathing hard, only wanting to get connected and get off.

Sometimes it was all about soft kisses and teasing, maybe an hour of foreplay, but this was not that time.

Carol edged herself closer to him, and he thrust into her, pulling a loud moan from deep within her.

"Shhh...." he whispered, holding her by her lower back.

He was so deep in her and holding her so strong that she'd obey any command except 'Shhh.' Moaning was no longer a choice; it felt so good that it was impossible to stay silent.

He abandoned the idea of trying to hush her up and just fucked her fast and hard.

"Damn...." she sighed, leaning back against the mirror and pulling up her open legs.

Daryl's eyes were drawn to the very place their bodies were connected, and he needed to cum just from the sight of it.

He had to hold it, though; she had to get off first.

He grabbed her breasts, still covered by her bra, and she pulled it down to reveal them.

"Mmmm...fuck!" he hissed, taking in the perfection of the whole scene before him.

He licked his fingers and moved them over her clit in an effort to get her there before he came against his will.

Her head fell to the side just a little at the additional touch, and she fell weak to him.

"Don't...don't stop," she whined, and he could feel her body start to close tighter around his dick.

"Fuuuuuck!"

He kept it up with his fingers sliding gentle but concentrated over the bundle of nerves that would release all her agony.

"Come on..." he pleaded, sensing his own undoing creeping up on him. "Come on, baby."

She stiffened and then gasped, and he knew he'd made it in one piece to the finish line.

"That's right," he growled, grateful that he could

let it all go then.

Her pussy pulsated, and he felt as if he was pulled even deeper into her.

Daryl urged her closer to his body and fucked harder and faster, panting into her neck with his face twisted in ecstasy.

He came into her hard and long, not releasing her until their breath returned to normal.

"Maybe I don't mind couples parties so much," he conceded, as he pulled up his jeans and kissed her again.

"You're pretty fun at parties," she giggled.

They headed back downstairs only half expecting to fool anyone and by the looks on their faces they hadn't.

The men were inside now, and the conversation had turned full on goofy with everyone half cut already.

"Have fun up there?" Abe asked, holding up his glass.

"We did, thanks," Carol grinned.

Daryl nodded in agreement and turned a little pink in the cheeks when every woman in the room grinned at him.

"No more secrets for you two," Rick added. "Not with all that moaning and groaning up there."

Denise walked in then and tossed her bag on the couch as everyone looked at her with stupid smiles on their faces.

"What? What did I miss?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

A wave of laughter filled the room, and for once, Alexandria felt like a beautiful place where anything was possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
